


Kill Order

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [18]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Coil is good, Gen, Good undersiders, Magical Girls, Mercy Killing, Rule 63, Scion is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mission for the Sparkling Shadows--one of a very serious nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Order

"Is everyone here?" asked Coil, raising his head to look at the assembled girls.

"Yes, sir," replied Lisa. "Everyone's present and accounted for."

"Good." The small white snakelike creature slithered closer to the edge of the table, giving the girls a better view of him. "First off--how many of you know what the term 'false magical' means?"

"'Real' magicals are those who naturally possess the ability to use magic," Brianna explained. "'False' magicals were given the ability by outside sources."

Coil nodded in approval, the gem on his forehead glowing slightly. "Very good, Brianna. Now aside from the source of their powers, most false magicals are essentially no different from real magicals. However, it's especially important to take note of the source of their powers.

"Many years ago, a being called Zion came to this planet. Upon his arrival, he began to seek out teenage girls, making them what seemed like a simple offer--in exchange for a single wish, they would fight beings called Beldam. However, those who accept have their souls extracted and placed into phylacteries. What's more, Zionites slowly become more corrupt over time until finally they become Beldam themselves."

"That's horrible!" cried Taylor. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He's feeding on the life energies absorbed by Beldam, for if Beldam are left unchecked, they will cause mundanes to kill themselves or others."

"So he's a parasite."

"I'd say so." Coil jabbed his tail towards a folder lying on the table. "Lisa, if you would?"

Lisa picked up the folder and removed two photos. "Recently, we have learned that there are several Zionites operating in Brockton Bay. However, we have only been able to identify two of them--Sophia Hess and Emma Barnes."

If anyone noticed the look of shock that briefly crossed Taylor's face, they didn't comment.

"Sophia is very close to becoming a Beldam, and Emma is unlikely to last much longer than her. Unfortunately, the only way to prevent a Zionite from becoming a Beldam is to kill them."

"You're asking us to take them out before they turn," Rachel said. It wasn't a question.

Coil nodded, looking grim. "If there was another way, I wouldn't ask you to do this, just so we're clear." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You'll split into two groups--one for each girl. Brianna, since your powers are similar to Sophia's, you'll be going after her. Taylor will accompany you. Alaina, you and Rachel will track down Emma. Lisa, I'm going to need your assistance with identifying and tracking the other Zionites."  
\---------------  
"You _know_ about Taylor's connection to Hess and Barnes, don't you?" Lisa asked as soon as the others had left.

"Why do you think I had her go with Brianna?" Coil slithered onto her wrist, like a living bracelet. "It'll be easier for her to face someone who has always been a bully to her than one who used to be a friend."

"She won't always be able to avoid situations like that." Lisa sat down at the computer and began typing.

"She's still new," Coil reminded her. "Best to ease her in slowly. Once she's got some experience under her belt, she'll have an easier time with our group's 'black ops' missions."

"Point taken." Lisa glanced up at the monitor. "Looks like we've found someone."


End file.
